


Sometimes Luke can be annoying

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Michael hits luke, Michael is annoyed, Muke friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke and best friends, but sometimes Luke can be really annoying. This time Michael kind of snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Luke can be annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot.

Perhaps it was because Luke went to Starbucks this morning and didn't bring Michael back a Lotte or maybe it was the way Luke kept interrupting Michael while he was trying to play some video games, but whatever the reason, Michael knew he was angry with Luke. The red haired boy was sitting in a car with his four band mates driving off to do another interview in this never ending day of hell. It was the eleventh interview of the day and Michael's patience was growing drastically thin. He already started off in a grumpy mood because he went to bed late last night after partying, and then he woke up with a hang over and then he had a slight headache that never went away. Plus Ashton yelled at him for getting up late and making them late to their first interview. Not to mention the first three interviews were boring. To make matters even worse, freaking Luke was being freaking annoying all day! It's like he woke up and said, 'today I'm going to do everything possible to piss Michael off' and it was freaking working. For example, Luke was being extra cute this morning so the fans would coo at him and that always pisses Michael off. Then Luke decided it would be funny to continuously poke Michael with his foot the entire interview. 

Now as they were sitting in the car, Luke was singing out loud. Normally, he would put in his headphones and silently look out the window, but no, not today. Michael had to put in his own headphones to try to unsuccessfully block out the noise. Once they walked into the interview room and stood in their assigned positions, the interview started. It was a live interview with a live audience which was making Michael's head hurt even worse. During the interview, something snapped inside of Michael. The audience was cheering loudly and Luke was making them laugh with his stupid dumbass jokes. Suddenly, Michael saw red and he clenched his fist tightly trying to clam himself. But when the interviewer asked the band who the most annoying member was and Calum and Luke answered Michael and Ashton answered Calum, the red head lost it. He smiled at his fans and said, "thank you guys for everything you've done for us" and then he extended his arms in excitement, but purposely he aimed for Luke's cheek. And before he knew it, The younger boy was holding his now throbbing red cheek and looking at Michael as if he were about to cry. Every ounce of anger left Michael's body and refilled with remorse. 

"Oh my God, I just hit you." Michael said in astonishment. "I am so sorry." 

He felt a lot better when Luke smiled at him and said, "that's ok. It was an accident." 

Then Calum added, "you need to be less clumsy." 

Michael frowned but nodded. Fans were screaming loudly and yelling random comments about Muke and then the interview moved on to another subject making the moment fly by quickly. The rest of the interview went fine. Michael started getting involved more and actually ended up having a good time. Finally, once it was over the boys could go home. It was a long day and they were all ready to crash in their hotel room. But Michael wanted to play some video games and of course his little puppy friend followed him. Michael was about the tell Luke to just go to bed, but the blonde apparently had other ideas. He curled himself up against Michael and wrapped his arms around him. Michael was about to scream, "Luke get off me your so annoying fucking hell," but the words that came out of Luke's mouth stopped Michael in his tracks. "Your my best friend." The younger boy said, nuzzling his furry hair under Michael's chin. Glancing down at his friend, Michael couldn't help but smile. 

"Can I play too?" Luke asked hopefully. 

"Grab a remote, you brat." 

So yeah, maybe Luke did forget to bring Michael some Starbucks this morning and maybe he was super annoying, but no matter what, Michael knows he has a best friend who is awesome.


End file.
